1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction materials used to adorn or protect the exterior surfaces of a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prefabricated building panel which may be used for applying stone facing to a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of their pleasing looks and durability, stone facings are frequently used to form the exterior surface of a building. However, past methods of applying stone facings to a building suffered from several drawbacks including excessive time and labor to apply, delays due to inclement weather, and poor quality control.
Another problem frequently encountered when using conventional stone facings is that water, either from precipitation or from condensation, becomes trapped between the stone facings and the building. Such water can cause oxidation of structures used for supporting the stone facings and can cause staining of the stone facings themselves.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an external facing which can be erected on a building quickly, easily, and at low cost, and which avoids the problems of water trapped behind the stone facing.